1. Technical Field
The present device is a device for mounting and protecting a long gun, more particularly a mountable, hard-shell gun scabbard with a safety lock.
2. Background Information
With the rash of recent abuses of guns, it has become of paramount importance for legitimate gun owners to have a secure mount for their gun when it is being transported to hunting sites, gun shows, target practice, etc. Various gun racks and other gun mounting devices, gun gloves, gun boots, and gun cabinets, cases and cages are known. Some of these devices are said to be capable of being mounted inside a vehicle in, for example, the passenger compartment, or overhead on the inside roof of the vehicle. In particular, various racks have been invented for carrying long guns on all-terrain vehicles (ATVs).
Presently available gun mounting racks and cases do not fulfill a present need for a lightweight, easy-to-mount, secure gun mount for carrying a gun, which protects the gun and on-lookers, yet allows the owner to quickly mount and then remove the gun. Given the high cost of many shotguns, a gun case suitable for protecting the owner's investment is needed. The device of the present invention combines the advantages of: a soft gun glove or carrying case by protecting the gun finish from marring; a gun boot by allowing easy access to the gun and mounting on or in a vehicle; and a hard-cover carrying case by protecting the gun from impact. The gun scabbard of the present invention is lightweight, versatile, and easily mounted in or on a vehicle. This device can, if desired, be easily detached from the vehicle and reattached to a wall or brackets in a garage or closet, for example, for storage.
The device of the present invention provides both soft and hard cover-type protection in one unit. Here, the scabbard is itself the mounting device; there is no need for enclosing the gun first in a soft scabbard, and then in a mounting device. The soft interior of this scabbard protects the gun's finish from mars and absorbs shock, and its aluminum shell helps to protect the gun inside from hard bumps and accidental discharges. When the gun is mounted in the scabbard, the trigger is placed against the enclosed back side of the scabbard to conceal and protect it. Of course, all guns should be unloaded prior to mounting, but human error unfortunately must be guarded against. Although a long gun mounted in the present device is easy for the owner to access, it can be locked into the device to help prevent access by others. The scabbard of the present invention can be mounted in a vertical position (preferred), e.g., behind the passenger seat, or in a horizontal or diagonal position, e.g. on an all-terrain vehicle.